Try To Catch Me
by Malew
Summary: AU/2ptalia. Three-shot (lemmon). Lutz no sabe que aquel muchacho italiano, que vende su cuerpo por el pago de una deuda, cambiará su vida, para bien o para mal. Y Luciano no imaginaba que algún día alguien sería capaz de encontrar la debilidad en su interior, mucho menos si era en forma de un sentimiento puro.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias: Temas delicados probablemente mal tratados(?). Prostitución, morbo, slash. Cosas que escribe uno cuando se aburre.

Se menciona a 2P!Liechtenstein y a 2p!Suecia :)

* * *

 _Lutz P.O.V_

I

 _¿Cómo es que había acabado en algo así?,_ era una pregunta que había estado dando vuelta mi cabeza, ofuscándome y acosándome cada vez que me atrevía a realizar aquel acto tan cruel e impune.

Jamás he sido una persona que pueda reconocerse como alguien pulcro, admirable, serio o como un ejemplo para la sociedad; sino todo lo contrario. Acostumbrado a ser un _niño rico_ , gracias a mi abuelo, había abusado de mis poderes como tal; lo que conllevaba a una vida de romper las reglas, como en un intento de escapar de la aburrida realidad que me había tocado vivir.

Hacía algún tiempo, había experimentado curiosidad ante aquel mundo oscuro e ilegal; y tentado por los impulsos que se incrementaban en mi interior, ponto me vi envuelto en un universo desconocido. Me animé al tabaco, al alcohol, incluso a algunas drogas; hasta me uní a una pandilla de peleas callejeras; robé sin necesidad y golpeé a quien no lo merecía. Y todo aquello me gustó, me pareció increíble.

Pero nunca fue suficiente.

Necesitaba algo más, algo que me llenara el pecho de adrenalina, algo que me hiciera sentir vivo, como una electricidad que cosquilleara en mi cuerpo o una sensación similar. Pero, incluso mis compañeros –quienes decían ser expertos– no encontraban una solución a mi necesidad. Busqué por otros medios, pero nunca encontré por mi cuenta la respuesta... Sin embargo, ella vino hacia mí en un momento inesperado.

Hace unos meses atrás, me encontraba caminando indiscretamente por uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Sin duda alguna, mi aspecto criminal causaba que, al que se atreviese pasar por aquella vereda en la que caminaba, cambiase de dirección o me evitase, sin disimulo. Me había acostumbrado a ello y, de alguna manera, me hacía sentir superior a aquellos cobardes indefensos que me temían solo por mi aspecto.

Continué mi camino directo a una reunión posteriormente planeada por mis colegas, en un galpón calle abajo, cuando la luz roja de un cartel neón me robó la atención. Pude leer algo así como « _Sweetened-lemon's spirit_ », con una letra que intentaba parecer diferente o creativa, pero de quedaba lejos de aquello descripción.

En la entrada de dicho local, a un lado de la puerta oscura, un tipo rubio y alto, vestido de camisa roja y corbata negra, sostenía un cigarro en sus manos. Parecía haber notado mi presencia, porque seguía mis movimientos con su mirada. Podía sentir sus ojos posados en mí sin descaro, como si se tratase de una daga que aprovechaba a cruzarte en cualquier dirección de tu anatomía.

Sinceramente, no creía que se tratase de un bar común y corriente como lo aparentaba. Porque, en serio, ¿a quién se le ocurría abrir uno en un barrio como tal? Ese fue el pensamiento que me impulsó a entrar a aquel lugar. Crucé la calle y, sin miramientos, empujé la puerta. Aquel tipo que, supuse, era el guardia, no se tomó la precaución de disimular al seguirme con una mirada, e incluso me sonrió de una manera sádica, cosa que preferí ignorar.

Una vez dentro, me recibió la tenuidad de una luz roja y un ambiente epicúreo, sumado a la música electrónica que zumbaba en mis oídos. No me sorprendió, unos pasos más allá, encontrarme con la barra de un bar moderno y a las muchachitas, de cuerpo voluptuoso, con ropa pequeña que exhibía más piel de lo que normalmente se recomienda mostrar; y a los hombres que les seguían los movimientos con una mirada sobrecargada de lascivia.

Todo el ambiente sostenía aquel color rojo y bordó que daba una calidez inusual. Me moví, sin pensarlo dos veces, a la barra, donde me atendió una muchacha delgada de cabello corto, lacio y oscuro. Parecía pequeña, aunque su excesivo maquillaje y su vestido pequeño y ajustado parecían decir lo contrario.

― ¿Un nuevo cliente? ―preguntó, no muy convencida, pero amablemente―. ¿Va a ordenar algo, señor?

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza.

― ¿Cerveza? ―parecía una bebida común para un ambiente tan extravagante como ese, pero valía la pena peguntar. Ella sonrió ampliamente y le hizo una seña al barman, que pronto me alcanzó una botella pequeña; para mi suerte, era alemana.

―Mi nombre es Lily, pero aquí me llaman Liech ―anunció, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre la mesa. La verdad, me importaba un comino su nombre, pero me interesaba saber a qué quería llegar con tanta charla ―. ¿Vas a pedir prestado algún servicio? ―inquirió elevando la ceja. Antes de que pudiese responder nada, habló nuevamente; ―Somos nuevos, pero tenemos cualquier variedad ―hizo una pausa―. A ti te veo más como... fetichista, ¿o no? ―había abandonado aquel halo de respecto y ahora me tuteaba, lo que me desconcertó.

Además, había acertado.

―Es posible ―respondí, sin más.

Ella únicamente sonrió de manera altanera y comenzó a enroscar su cabello en su dedo, haciendo forma de tirabuzones.

― ¿Les haces ascos a los chicos? ―peguntó, tomándome por sorpresa. No me incomodaban las preguntas, sino que me molestaba. Pero, ¿tenía otra opción? No es como si a ella le interesara personalmente, como quería aparentar, sino que eran los requisitos que necesitaba a la hora de pedir una prestación como tal.

―No ―fui sincero. Admito que debajo de mi cama, además de haber revistas pornográficas colmadas de rubias voluptuosas, también había revistas homosexuales.

― ¡Fantástico! Pues, creo que tengo alguien perfecto para ti... ―dijo y me hizo una seña―. La casa invita el trago por ser la primera vez. ¿Me acompañas?

Dejé la botella vacía sobre la barra y me puse de pie, agradeciendo aquel detalle, aunque verdaderamente no me importaba. Le seguí por un pasillo, donde no pude ignorar los jadeos y/o gemidos que se escuchaban por sobre la música, provenientes de las habitaciones. La muchachita se detuvo frente a una puerta y me entregó una llave.

―Puedes pagarle a él cuando terminen o a mi cuando te vayas, da igual ―Tomé la llave―. ¡Qué lo disfrutes, cariño! ―exclamó, dándome unas pequeñas palmadas sobe los hombros y alejándose por donde habíamos llegado.

Miré la llave en mis manos y luego la puerta. Esperaba que valiese la pena, después de todo. _Al menos la cerveza no estaba mal_ , fue mi pensamiento antes de adentrarme a la habitación.

Examiné la habitación con la mirada, esperando encontrar a aquel muchacho, pero no había nada más allá de la cama tendida y una encimera con los cajones cerrados. Me adelanté unos pasos, buscando con la mirada, cuando sentí unas manos escurriéndose por mi cintura y el cálido aliento de alguien sobre mí cuello. No lo pensé, simplemente tomé al sujeto ágilmente y lo inmovilicé sobre la cama, colocándome sobre él para evitar que se escapase.

―Ehhh... no pensé que íbamos a empezar así de rudo...

Observé al individuo debajo de mí, frunciendo el ceño ante aquella expresión de burla, pero sonriendo irónicamente. El muchacho de piel morena y ojos color magenta, se removió debajo de mí. Pude notar que sus palabras traían consigo un acento italiano bastante sugestivo y que, al igual que yo en aquel momento, sonreía de forma ladina.

―Normalmente mis clientes no me dejan inmovilizado desde el principio, _chico malo_ ―recalcó sus últimas palabras―. Pero, me gusta.

Gruñí levemente.

― ¿No se supone que es a mí a quien tiene que gustarle? ―inquirí.

―Tal vez... ―susurró, casi como un ronroneo―. Entonces, dime, ¿cuál es el nombre que se supone que gemiré más tarde?

―... Lutz ―respondí, un poco aturdido por su modo directo de hablar―. Aunque la idea de usar una mordaza resulta tentador ―dije, siguiéndole el juego.

― ¿Ah, sí...? Qué lástima, pensé que nuestra primera noche sería un poco más tranquila... pero usted manda, _capitano_ ―murmuró.

― ¿Quién dice que no será la última? ―rematé.

Él sonrió de una manera diferente a la sonrisa que estaba sosteniendo antes. Una sonrisa de orgullo y vanidad. Y luego movió levemente sus caderas, incitándome a algo más.

―Es probable que me vuelva adictivo para ti ―siseó―. Aunque, es un mero presentimiento...

―No hay ninguna certeza ―respondí, aflojando el agarre que mantenía sobre él, pero sin salir de encima suyo―. ¿Cómo debería llamarte?

―Normalmente los clientes no preguntan cuál es el nombre del que presta el servicio... ―sentenció, y en su voz pude notar inseguridad contenida―. _Luciano._

― _Luciano_ ―repetí―. Suena bien.

―Por supuesto que sí... ―dijo, e hizo una pausa―. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces, fornido. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

―Qué poca paciencia ―revoleé los ojos―. ¿Estás ansioso?

Arrugó la nariz, como si la pregunta le hubiese molestado.

―Por supuesto que sí ―volvió a decir, mirándome fijamente y relamiéndose los labios de forma provocativa.

Pero, por mi parte, prefería degustar aquel plato de forma lenta y disfrutar de cada detalle.

* * *

¡Ustedes deciden si quieren que lo continúe o no!

¿Alguna opinión?


	2. Chapter 2

II

Odio tener que decir esto, pero Luciano tenía razón.

Luego de un tiempo, él se volvió adictivo para mí; tal cual lo había predicho.

Comencé a volverme cliente regular e incluso entablé una amistad –si así podía llamarse- con _Liech._ Ella estaba sorprendida de que mi única opción a la hora del servicio fuese aquel italiano de ojos magenta, insinuando que había muchas candidatas detrás de mí; pero no me interesaba realmente.

Entre noche y noche supe quitarle información sin que se enterase siquiera.

Luciano Vargas era su nombre completo. A los 20 años, su hermano mayor había huido a España alegando buscar fama como diseñador de modas, aunque sospechaba que había ido tras un español. Nunca supo más nada de él durante dos años. Luciano, que era un entregado al juego, se había endeudado colosalmente con la mafia. No tenía forma de pagar, por lo que se vio obligado a trabajar para ellos en el burdel hasta extinguir su deuda, cosa que, según _Liech_ , ocurriría en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Me molestaba. Me molestaba y mucho.

 _―_ _¿Lutz? ―Liech parecía consternada esa noche. Lo noté ni bien me había sentado en la barra―. No te esperaba..._

 _―_ _¿A qué te refieres? Si suelo venir normalmente a esta hora... ―expuse, como si fuese lo más obvio._

 _―_ _¿Entonces, Luciano no te lo dijo? Al parecer en un arrebato golpeó un cliente y lo trasladaron... Ahora está en la calle. Estoy preocupada por ese imbécil, es decir... sé que es bueno para defenderse, pero muchos casos han terminado en violaciones y... ¿Lutz? ¿Me oyes?_

 _―_ _Dime la dirección._

Luego de aquello, conduje hasta donde me lo había indicado lo más apresuradamente posible. No, no iba a dejar que aquel italiano se acostase con alguien más.

Yo lo había elegido a él.

Eso significaba que sólo me pertenece a mí.

Llegué a la intersección no más pasadas la dos de la madrugada. Las calles, como lo presumí, estaban casi desiertas de autos, pese a que en cada esquina se encontrasen una o más mujeres vestidas indiscretamente. Escudriñé con la mirada a quien estaba buscando, pero no lo hallé inmediatamente...

...porque se estaba ofreciendo, indiscutiblemente, a un conductor, media cuadra más adelante.

Para su propia suerte, se negó y el italiano volvió a su lugar; apoyando su espalda sobre el farol de luz. Me acerqué a él, frenando en el mismo lugar que lo había hecho el anterior auto. Él se acercó a mi ventanilla, donde dio un golpecito para que bajase el vidrio. No podía verme, pero yo sí a él.

¿Por qué mierda estaba tan celoso?

No, no eran celos, simplemente se debe a que suelo ser muy posesivo cuando encuentro algo que me entretiene.

Sólo eso.

Bajé la ventanilla, y en cuanto mis ojos chocaron con los suyos, demandé con un cabeceó que se subiese. En un principio, su rostro expresó sorpresa, pero luego una sonrisa felina apareció en sus labios. Subió al auto por la puerta del copiloto y arranqué.

―Qué sorpresa, _capitano_ ―canturreó, deslizando su mano a la parte interna de mi muslo para acariciarlo suavemente―. Supongo que Liech te dijo dónde estaba... no sé si alegrarme o sorprenderme de que me hubieses ido a buscar ―Como no respondí, continuó hablando―. ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿No vamos a hacerlo aquí mismo...?

Suspiré, resignado. Hacía muchas preguntas para mi gusto.

―A mi casa.

Y nadie dijo más.

Tardé alrededor de quince minutos en llegar. Hacía unas semanas había alquilado un apartamento, bastante lujoso, pero como acostumbro a pasar más tiempo fuera de casa, no había tenido tiempo en desempacar más de lo necesario.

―Te imaginaba más ordenado, si me dejas darte mi opinión personal ―habló el italiano, una vez dentro.

―No, no te dejo ―respondí, desplomándome sobre el sillón. Luego, encendí la televisión, dejando la sala en penumbras. Él me sonrió sarcásticamente, acercándoseme.

―Ya sabes cómo puedes callarme, no hace falta que lo mencione, ¿cierto? ―se sentó sobre mis piernas, acercando su boca a la mía de manera incitante.

―Supongamos que no lo sé... ―murmuré, solo por fastidiar.

―... ... ...―Por un tiempo que me pareció ser eterno, se mantuvo en silencio, sólo observándome con el ceño fruncido, como si algo le hubiese molestado; ambos estábamos al tanto de que no se encontraba en su derecho, mas, por mi parte, sabía que a Luciano le importaba un bledo―. ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme, Lutz? ―hizo una pausa, inclinándose sobre mí, haciéndome recostar a lo largo del sofá―. ¿Por qué... por qué sólo me buscas a mí? ―Abrí la boca para hablar, pero él continuó―. Entiendo que te guste como follo, pero eso no me hace tu exclusividad... ―exigió, y antes de que me diese cuenta, el frío metal de un cuchillo rozó mi cuello, sin cortar. Me mantuve firme, mirándole a los ojos, intentando entender. Era rápido. Había caído en su trampa, y apenas podía moverme con su peso encima; se las había arreglado para dejarme en una postura difícil―. ¿Entiendes que no lo hago por placer? ―escupió―... sólo necesito el dinero. Así que no se te ocurra humillarme de esta forma, _capisci?_ ―gruñó, deslizando la parte contraria del filo de su arma, por mi cuello hasta mi mejilla izquierda―. De todas formas, es tu culpa... ―¿Mi culpa?―. Por tu culpa, cuando me acuesto con otro, me siento culpable... ¿increíble, no? No puedo perdonarte el que me hagas sentir así... tan... débil ―dijo, en un susurro―. Mereces un castigo... ―Hundió aquel cuchillo superficialmente, cortando a lo largo. No era muy profundo, pero logró que apretara los párpados por el dolor.

―... ¡tsk!

Él acabó de trazar aquella línea imperfecta y acercó a sus labios aquel cuchillo, lamiendo la sangre que había quedado en el filo. Luego, soltó el arma sobre la alfombra y se acercó a mi mejilla, lamiendo también la sangre y absorbiendo los restos. En cuanto tuve la oportunidad, me zafé de su agarre y revertí la posiciones: ahora, yo estaba sobre él.

― ¿Qué te hace creer que quiero humillarte? ―pregunté, tomándolo por sus hombros―. ¿Acaso no se te cruzó por la mente... que podía estar sintiendo algo similar a lo que tú sientes, Luciano? ―señalé, fijándome en su mirada flemática.

―Sandeces ―respondió, intentando huir de mi agarre. Apreté mis manos con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciéndole jadear por un instante.

―No ―corté, acortando aún más las distancias―. Déjame responder a tus preguntas, _Italienischen Narr_ ―remarqué las últimas palabras, sabiendo que él no entendería mi idioma natal―. Quizás fui a buscarte porque empiezas a gustarme más de lo que quiero... ―gruñí. No me costaba nada ser sincero, y lo haría si era necesario. Lo malo, es que puedo llegar a ser un poco brusco―. No en cuanto a la manera en que follas, sino algo más... profundo ―admití―. Quizás fui a buscarte porque me sentía celoso ―mascullé, cerrando levemente los ojos―. Tal vez estoy enloqueciendo.

―Es posible, porque hasta ahora has dicho sólo idioteces.

―Idioteces, pero sinceras ―le sonreí, y por alguna razón se coloró.

― _Cazzo._

―Cállate ―Y antes de que pudiese volver a hablar, le estampé un salvaje beso en la boca.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron ;v;

El próximo es el último de estos dos (y es lemmon~)

Nos leemos ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Advertencias:_

 _ **Lemmon**_ _(tengan piedad, no soy muy buena escribiendo esta clase de cosas, es mi primera vez ;A;). Intento de sadomasoquismo y bondage._ _Lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad._

III

Las manos se deslizan danzantes sobre su cuerpo; erizando la piel que deja detrás en su camino indescifrable y prendiéndole fuego con lentitud. Ya ha hecho eso tantas veces, que puede considerarse un experto en el arte del sexo. Sin embargo, esta noche es diferente. Porque aunque ha estado con hombres y mujeres y ha experimentado de todo un poco, aquel rubio hace que todo funcione de manera incomparable. Con él, se siente débil, en todos los sentidos: Cuando lo cubre con sus musculosos brazos y cuando le mira con esos ojos que le atraviesan como un disparo al alma. Lo detesta... lo detesta y lo adora a la vez. Le enloquece con su tacto, le enloquece su cercanía, y sus besos desesperados...

―Luciano ―balbucea, acercándose nuevamente a sus labios, sin establecer contacto, pero rozándose en una distancia mínima.

Aún se encuentran en el sofá. Está incómodo, pero en ese momento no puede articular palabra; los labios del rubio ceniza salvajemente aprisionan los suyos, casi con desesperación; le roban el aliento como si se tratase de una clase de néctar totalmente adictivo, una droga.

Y las prendas comienzan a caer, se desperdigan por ahí. Primero es la visera del alemán, luego la camisa del italiano, luego la musculosa del fornido... Hasta que, en determinado momento, el mediterráneo se encuentra a sí mismo en ropa interior, siendo acariciado con vehemencia. Las palmas del blondo bajan desde su cuello, hacia su torso y su cintura, y luego hasta su ingle, para finalmente acariciar su miembro que se encuentra despierto desde hace un tiempo, con lentitud. Al principio el toque es suave, y el italiano no puede evitar fruncir el ceño, ansioso; le quiere, en ese mismísimo momento, en su interior, apretando e invadiendo. Sin embargo, la mueca no dura mucho, pues Lutz cuela la mano en la ropa interior de su acompañante y da un apretón a sus _regiones vitales_ , causando un gemido agudo.

Luciano no va a rogarle nada, pero siente la necesidad de expresárselo y se relame los labios ante la absorta mirada del germano. El rubio le devuelve el gesto, pero con una sonrisa lasciva asomando por sus comisuras. Hace una pausa, solo para observarle, embelesado; observar su cabello pardo desgreñado, sus ojos magenta entrecerrados, su piel morena tan tentadora, y aquella sonrisa taimada que cruza por su rostro. A su vista, tan tentador, tan apetecible...

Se dice que irá lento, pero en definitiva el impuso es más fuerte. Sus manos vuelven a salir del interior del bóxer para deslizarlos fuera, dejándole completamente desnudo de una buena vez.

En un determinado momento detiene sus acciones, y se aparta con brusquedad, dejando al italohablante con los ojos repletos de reproche y confusión. Se aleja con lentitud y se deshace del cinturón que lleva puesto, casi riendo por la diversión que le causa aquello que él interpreta como un juego. También se desprende de sus pantalones y su ropa interior. El mediterráneo no sabe lo que está planeando, pero aun así no se aparta; él también quiere disfrutar ese juego tortuoso que ambos desenvuelven, ese juego que les satisface mutuamente.

―Ven aquí ―menciona el ario, haciéndole una seña con el dedo para que se acerque. Él lo hace, de mala gana, porque siente que si demuestra que disfruta de ser el _sumiso_ su orgullo se irá por el caño.

El italiano se desliza con una elegancia gatuna, poniéndose de pie frente al germano.

― ¿Qué tienes planeado? ―inquiere, alzando una ceja.

El alemán sonríe y levanta su mano, mostrando el afilado cuchillo de metal brillante que pertenece al contrario. ¿Cuándo lo tomó? Luciano intenta arrebatárselo con brusquedad pero, en cambio, su brazo es atrapado por el más alto, que le captura con brusquedad y lo empuja contra el ventanal de la sala.

― ¿Te gusta la vista? ―cuestiona él, ejerciendo presión sobe el italiano, que tiene pegada la frente al vidrio, descuidadamente. Por la gran ventana se puede observar la ciudad. Todas las luces de las casas y los edificios, a lo lejos. También puede ver los faroles de la calle y el movimiento del vecino de enfrente, que tiene su cortina cerrada, pero aun así se refleja la sombra. Luciano gruñe en respuesta: _ni si, ni no._ Lo que le gustaría, en ese preciso instante, es que le dijera lo que planeaba hacer―. ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos para mí, por un momento? ―dice, a su oído. El mediterráneo no puede evitar disfrutar del aliento caliente del contrario sobre su cuello. Y cierra los ojos.

En ese momento siente que se aleja de su cuerpo y sin embargo, no levanta los párpados. Luego de unos segundos, en que el italiano no puede dejar de cuestionarse qué va a pasar ahora, regresa. Siente como esas amplias y ásperas manos recorren sus brazos en una caricia y como su piel reaccionar al tacto, haciéndole temblequear. Pero no acaba ahí, sino que un nuevo contacto le envuelve: es el cuero del cinturón de Lutz, que cierne sus brazos contra su cuerpo, bloqueando sus movimientos.

―Ya puedes abrir los ojos ―menciona, y el de cabello cobrizo abre sus ojos al instante―. Tengo en mente un juego... ¿qué te parece?

― ¿Qué... clase de juego? ―inquiere, con curiosidad, removiéndose incómodo ante el reciente amarre.

―Uno muy, muy divertido ―dice, moviendo una sus manos en una caricia, desde su cintura hacia su nalgas―. No querría que los vecinos escucharan nuestros ruidos... ―musitó, elevando el afilado cuchillo y levantando el mentón del italiano, sin dañarle―, si llegases a hacer el más pequeño ruido... me vería obligado a castigarte. ¿Qué te parece? ―pregunta, mas no le da tiempo a responder―. Se ve que le tienes mucho cariño a este viejo cuchillo...

El oriundo de Italia abrió su boca para reprochar, pero fue irrumpido por una fuerte e imprevista nalgada que causó un pequeño grito, fácilmente confundido con un gemido.

―Sí... es exactamente eso lo que no quiero que hagas ―dice, palpando la zona que anteriormente había golpeado―. ¿Podrás soportarlo?

― ¡Por supuesto que sí, pedazo de imbécil! ―espeta, con más desesperación que otra cosa. Es esa vacilación le está volviendo loco. ¿Por qué no puede darse prisa de una maldita vez?

―Entonces, ahora abre tus piernas para mí...

Como Luciano encuentra su necesidad insoportable, obedece de inmediato, intentando mantener el equilibrio a pesar de que se encuentra imposibilitado de mover sus brazos. Entonces, solo entonces, Lutz ensaliva sus dos dedos para introducirlos en el interior de la cavidad ajena, haciendo círculos. Más por ritual que por necesidad. Y Luciano, muerde sus labios, intentando evitar cualquier sonido irregular, pero difícilmente puede lograrlo. Y menos que menos cuando el alemán comienza a moverlos de aquella manera... e introduce un tercer dedo, dilatando. Por esa misma razón le es inevitable dejar escapar un aullido de improvisto placer. Y Lutz gruñe, retirando sus dedos, y alzando el cuchillo en dirección a la parte baja del abdomen.

― ¿No habíamos quedado en algo? ―Hace presión con el cuchillo sobre la piel, dañándole lo suficiente como para causa que la sangre se escurra y manche su piel. Pese a esto, la acción no evita que el moreno cierre sus ojos por el placer del contacto y el dolor que, de alguna u otra manera, roza el placer traviesamente...

―¡...! ¡Ha-ahh! ―son las mínimas interjecciones que puede brindar sin recibir regaño alguno. Se encuentra extasiado, alocado. Necesita más. Mueve sus caderas, incitándole a algo más allá del mero toqueteo. Y Lutz no puede negarse porque, al fin y al cabo, él también siente esa presión en a _quella_ parte de su anatomía.

Con ayuda de su mano, coloca su miembro en la entrada del moreno y, con impaciencia, se abre paso en su interior con una estocada que provoca un nuevo gemido estrangulado por parte del sometido. El blondo gruñe entre el placer y la molestia, y entrecerrado sus ojos, rasga la piel del abdomen ajeno.

―Lu-uutz... ―gime, sintiéndose abarcado por todas esas sensaciones intimidantes. Sus ojos se entornan en cuanto el musculoso comienza a moverse con más rapidez, dejando caer el arma blanca al suelo -sin importarle el manchar la alfombra con sangre- y cogiéndole por la cadera para profundizar sus estocadas. Entre tanto, ahora que el rubio no está armado, puede gemir con más libertad. Y claro que se da el lujo de acompañar las estocadas con movimientos propios, marcando un ritmo más profundo, hasta que, en determinado momento, toca ese punto que le hace ver puntitos de colores y arquear su espalda―. _¡Oh, Dio!_ ¡Justo a-ah-í-...mmmh! ―expresa, encandilándose por el goce.

El germano, queriendo más de esas reacciones por parte del italiano, desliza su mano hacia el miembro de éste y comienza con un vaivén que le garantiza aún más placer de lo que está acostumbrado a recibir. Y por un momento, cuando está a punto de rozar la línea final, junto al alemán, le parece oír, entre jadeos y a su oído algo que le hace sentirse sorprendentemente feliz.

Y solo entonces, son capaces de alcanzar el clímax, sintiéndose rozar el inmerecido cielo.

...

 _«Te quiero, Luciano»._

OMAKE:

―Que hayas pagado el resto de mi deuda no te da derecho a ordenarme nada, idiota.

Luciano sentado en el sofá de rubio, se cruzó de piernas y de brazos, orgullosamente, alzando el mentón.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―inquirió, más que confundido, el alemán―. Solo te he pedido que le bajes un poco a la televisión, Luciano ―respondió, suspirando desde el marco de la cocina―. Además, te recuerdo que estás en mi casa...

El aludido alzó una ceja, irónicamente: ― ¿Disculpa? Querrás decir, nuestra casa. Tú mismo dijiste que podía quedarme aquí; lo que convierte tu casa en una de mis propiedades...

― ¿Eh? ―deja escapar, confundido―. ¿Eh? ―repite―. ¿Bromeas?

―Yo _nunca_ bromeo ―respondió, evidentemente ofendido.

Lutz, vuelve a suspirar, pero su suspiro deriva a una sonrisa que se marca en su rostro sutilmente, provocando que su compañero frunza el ceño.

― ¿Qué? ―escupe nuevamente.

― ¿Eso significa que eres mío ahora?

―No ―responde, tajante.

― ¿Por qué no? Creo que estoy en mi derecho ―protesta.

―No ―repite, abandonando su agria expresión y esbozando una provocadora sonrisa―. Porque eres tú el que es mío ahora.

― ¿Te das cuenta de lo cursi que fue eso, cierto?

―No entiendo de qué me estás hablando ―alega, haciéndose el desentendido.

―Claro que lo sabes, _liebe._

―Pff... ―rueda los ojos―. ¿Quién es el cursi ahora? _Cazzo._

―Ya lo sé. Pero no me importa. Porque _te quiero_ ―susurra, como si fuese un secreto.

Y, de paso, ¿se gana un cojín volador en la cara.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^

Realmente hice un esfuerzo con este shot, así que me gustaría saber sus opiniones acerca de cómo quedó.

Le agradezco mucho a mi amiga Aurora por ayudarme en mi momento de crisis creativa~

Eso fue todo.

¡Gracias!


End file.
